


Le feu du Phénix

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OOC, crack!fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Légère crack!fic] [OC & OOC]<br/>Suivez les aventures de Hayley Parker et de Savannah Standon, deux Terriennes embarquées sur Coruscant. Leur visite changera peut-être le cours des événements...<br/>[Je veux faire des expériences en matière de fanfictions, mais je suis plutôt du genre savant fou. ;) - Rating T pour plus de sûreté.]<br/>(Anciennement Voyage à travers l'Univers .)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Direction l'aventure !

**Author's Note:**

> De retour, pour vous jouer un très mauvais tour x)
> 
> Non, j'avais juste un tas de conneries dans la cervelle, du coup, il faut que je les extériorise, et quoi de mieux qu'une fanfiction pour cela ?
> 
> Bon, toute l'histoire qui suit ne sera pas forcément très logique : pourquoi des Jedi sont-ils venus sur Terre ? pourquoi ont-ils ramenés avec eux deux Terriennes ? comment se fait-il que Palpatine tombe amoureux (ahah, l'oxymore xD) de l'une d'entre elles ? Bref, tout ça, ça tombe relativement dans le domaine de la crack!fic et je vous conjure donc de ne rien prendre au sérieux, je fais juste des expériences (foireuses, mais expériences quand même).
> 
> Donc, je vous préviens, si vous n'aimez pas les crack!fics avec OC, passez votre chemin, ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire du mal pour rien.

Nous nous appelons Hayley Parker et Savannah Standon, nous sommes deux Terriennes passionnées par _Star Wars_ – bien que nous ayons beaucoup d'autres passions : _Harry Potter_ , _Avengers_... – et nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde. Savannah dit que par ailleurs, elle n'est pas championne en écriture, et que ce sera Hayley qui racontera les aventures qui sont sur le point de se dérouler. Hayley l'en remercie.

Un beau jour, des Jedi nous tombèrent dessus. Littéralement. Ils se crashèrent dans notre jardin. Leurs noms étaient Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Ahsoka Tano.

Ils passèrent presque trois semaines avec nous, le temps que leur vaisseau soit réparé. Nous leur avions appris pas mal de choses à propos de Star Wars et de nos autres passions, mais nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de ne rien leur révéler sur leur futur – que nous pensions vrai, puisque pour le moment, leur vie s'était déroulée comme le suggèrent les films. Nous n'avions également rien dit des grands secrets de la saga – le mariage d'Anakin et de Padmé, entre autres, mais aussi le fait que Palpatine soit en réalité Darth Sidious.

Lorsque le moment fut venu pour eux de rentrer chez eux, ils nous firent une proposition que nous ne pouvions absolument pas refuser, tant elle était tentante : partir avec eux pour rencontrer les autres personnages.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes (mate les grands mots, Savannah) dans une autre galaxie, parées comme il se doit à de grandes aventures...


	2. 1 - La rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Retour de la Crack!Fic.
> 
> En espérant que vous passerez tout autant un bon moment avec ce premier chapitre ;)
> 
> ATTENTION : Le passage en italique à la fin du chapitre correspond aux pensées de Palpatine.

De notre voyage à travers les étoiles, à travers l'Univers, nous ne parlerons point. Nous pouvons juste mentionner qu'il fut relativement long.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur Coruscant, le cœur de la République Galactique. Savannah fut absolument éblouie par tout ce luxe, toutes ces tours qui se dressaient en jouant à laquelle serait la plus grande, tout ce trafic de véhicules volants en tous genres.

Moi, ce qui m'intéressait surtout, c'était de voir tous les personnages qui ont peuplé une partie de ma (courte) vie. Cela commença presque immédiatement, lorsqu'on se posa au Temple Jedi.

À notre arrivée, Yoda et Mace Windu nous attendaient déjà. Ils nous conduisirent jusqu'à la Chambre du Conseil, où beaucoup de questions nous ont été posées. Délibérément, on choisit de ne pas répondre à certaines, histoire de ne pas en dévoiler trop sur nos connaissances de leur futur.

Ils nous annoncèrent ensuite que nous étions les invitées spéciales de la République et que, par conséquent, une grande suite nous attendait à proximité du 500 Republica.

La suite. Quand je disais « grande », je n'exagérais pas, je dirais même que j'étais en dessous de la réalité. Trois chambres spacieuses, toutes accompagnées par des salles de bains individuelles. Un très grand salon, avec plusieurs canapés et fauteuils irrésistiblement confortables. Une grande salle à manger, adjacente à une cuisine spacieuse et équipée. Le tout était si coordonné au niveau de la décoration qu'au début, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être chez moi.

Un planning avait été affiché dans l'entrée. Il indiquait les horaires et la durée des rencontres qui avaient été prévues. Autant dire qu'à ce moment-là, je me sentais vraiment dans la peau d'une ambassadrice, bien que n'ayant jamais fait de politique – mon plus haut fait avait été d'être élue déléguée suppléante dans ma classe de première – même si je m'y intéressais beaucoup.

Ledit planning annonçait que nous devions assister à une séance du Sénat le lendemain en cours de matinée, et que nous rencontrerions le Chancelier Palpatine lui-même dans l'après-midi.

Savannah et moi avions tout d'abord partagé un repas avec nos amis Jedi, qui nous accompagnaient, puis, lorsqu'ils furent partis, nous avions passé l'après-midi à ranger nos effets personnels dans la suite, et à tester les différents appareils électroménagers que nous avions à notre disposition.

À travers l'immense baie vitrée du salon, nous pouvions apercevoir le fameux 500 Republica. Le bâtiment était vraiment gigantesque.

\- Hé, me glissa Savannah, tu te rends compte que l'élite de la République vit là-dedans ? Ainsi que Palpatine lui-même ?

J'avais toujours été fascinée par ce personnage, bien qu'il ne soit pas très recommandable. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui m'attirait chez lui.

 

 

La nuit fut paisible. Le verre ultra-épais des fenêtres empêchait le son des divers engins volants de le traverser, ainsi nous n'avions rien entendu.

Après nous être préparées, nous étions montées dans le taxi qui nous attendait et nous étions parties, direction le Sénat !

Comment décrire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Politique. Le débat du jour portait sur un désaccord financier entre deux grandes entreprises, rien de bien intéressant. Nous avions par contre pu observer avec extase le nombre incalculable de rotondes dans la gargantuesque pièce.

Lorsque nous étions sorties de là, nous avions rencontré la sénatrice Padmé Amidala. Personnellement, je ne l'appréciais pas tant que cela – pas que je la détestais, simplement, elle ne m'intéressait pas tellement –, mais Savannah en était très fan, ainsi nous avions discuté un moment avec elle.

Elle était vraiment très sympathique, en fin de compte, et nous avions passé un bon moment entre filles.

C'était l'heure de notre pause déjeuner. Nous étions rentrées à l'appartement, et nous avions mangé ce qui nous semblait correct – la nourriture de cette galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, ne nous inspirait pas tant que cela les premiers jours.

 

 

L'après-midi arriva assez vite. J'étais impatiente de rencontrer l'homme que je considérais comme l'un des plus grands méchants de l'histoire du cinéma – bien plus que Vader. J'étais donc extrêmement nerveuse, me demandant comment cela allait se passer, et si j'allais avoir soudainement peur de lui sans pouvoir expliquer aux autres qui il était vraiment.

Ce fut accompagnées à nouveau par Anakin que nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'antichambre du bureau de l'homme le plus important de la galaxie. Savannah tentait de me détendre en racontant des anecdotes amusantes sur nos différentes conventions de fans, auxquelles Anakin rigolait franchement.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Je retins mon souffle. Il était là.

Palpatine s'avança vers nous en souriant et nous souhaita la bienvenue. Ce fut un choc pour moi de constater en direct à quel point le type le plus dangereux de la République pouvait être aimable et détourner aussi aisément nos pensées de qui il était réellement.

Nous étions rentrés dans son bureau, et avions pris place face à lui sur des fauteuils confortables. Nous avions discuté de beaucoup de choses : nos connaissances sur la saga, nos vies personnelles – qui pour moi rimait avec « nombreux fandoms » –, et ce que nous pensions de notre première journée sur Coruscant.

Pour un psychopathe, je le trouvais absolument charmant. D'ailleurs, je semblais l'intéresser beaucoup plus que Savannah – allez savoir pourquoi. Bref, mon étrange passion pour lui redoubla d'intensité, devenant encore plus bizarre et malsaine – ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas passer du Côté Obscur de la Force et régner sur la galaxie à ses côtés.

Puis on était reparties. De retour à l'appartemment, Savannah blagua longuement sur ce que je pensais de lui, mais je n'avais étrangement pas l'intention de me défendre sérieusement.

Lorsque nous étions arrivées, une boîte e-mail commune nous avait été ouverte, afin que nous puissions recevoir des messages urgents instantanément. Savannah, après le repas, la consulta sur le datapad et me dit que j'avais un message.

Le Chancelier Palpatine venait de m'inviter à passer la soirée du lendemain avec lui, à l'Opéra Galactique.

Je regardais le message, choquée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, à moi particulièrement, mais il semblait déterminé à l'obtenir. Serait-il possible que... Non, absolument pas. Ce devait être de la manipulation, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire – et il en était passé maître.

Première mission de la matinée du lendemain, laissée libre : trouver une robe de soirée adaptée à ce type d'événement.

 

 

_Dès que je l'avais vue, j'avais tout de suite remarqué le halo blanc qui l'entourait. J'avais fait des recherches approfondies sur la Force, et je reconnus presque immédiatement le halo caractéristique des âmes sœurs._

_Comment cela était-il possible, je l'ignorais. J'avais toujours pensé que la Force me laisserait sans compagne, car celle-ci entraverait le travail que j'accomplissais en permanence pour sortir les Sith de leur clandestinité – un travail que je faisais pour le bien de la Force._

_Dans tous les cas, le halo ne disparut pas, et au fil de la discussion intéressante que j'eus avec elle, Hayley Parker me parut de plus en plus attirante. Son physique y faisait évidemment quelque chose – une belle blonde aux yeux verts –, mais sa personnalité était véritablement attractive. Je lui consacrais plus de temps qu'à son amie, et cela dut se remarquer, bien que personne n'émit de commentaire là-dessus._

_J'aurais pu cesser de me poser des questions. Mais cette magnifique jeune femme était âgée de seulement 20 ans standard, tandis que j'étais vieux, assez vieux pour être son grand-père – bien que j'étais loin d'être faible._

_Ces doutes m'assaillirent pendant un long moment, mais je finis par les écarter d'un revers de main : la Force m'offrait une âme sœur, alors je n'allais pas la repousser, malgré les qu'en-dira-t-on !_

_Je m'empressais de lui envoyer un message, en espérant qu'elle me répondrait positivement – ce qu'elle fit, à mon plus grand bonheur._

_Un bonheur que je n'espérais plus. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne ressentais plus d'autres émotions que la colère et l'envie. Mais cela n'était pas franchement synonyme de bonheur._

_Je l'avais vue. Et je revivais enfin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est certes un peu niais, comme conclusion – très niais, si on considère le personnage de Palpatine – mais j'ai très envie d'explorer à quoi pourrait ressembler un Sidious amoureux xD Alors excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît, d'être tombée dans l'OOC (bien que d'habitude, j'ai une horreur profonde de cela). Surtout que ça ne risque pas de s'arranger, mais ça, vous le verrez dans le chapitre deux, qui paraîtra...
> 
> ... Dimanche 31 janvier !
> 
> En souhaitant que d'ici là nous ne nous retrouvions pas avec trente personnalités supplémentaires qui auront passé l'arme à gauche. J'ai toujours pas digéré le décès d'Alan Rickman * se roule en boule et pleure *
> 
> A bientôt :D


	3. Annonce de l'auteure - Changement de titre : Les explications

Je reviens vous faire un petit coucou aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer un changement de titre de la fanfiction. De « _Voyage à travers l'Univers_ », elle devient « _Le feu du Phénix_ » ! Petite explication.

 

J'ai donc en stock pas mal de chapitres d'avance, et je me suis rendue compte en les écrivant que mon titre d'origine ne reflétait pas vraiment l'idée de ce qu'allait devenir l'histoire. Il y a certes eu un « voyage » dans l'Univers, mais il était là uniquement au début. J'ai donc choisi de modifier le titre pour qu'il soit plus raccord avec ce que va devenir le personnage de Palpatine.

 

De même, je vous ai avertis d'une crack!fic, mais elle sera très légère, et cette mention est surtout là pour vous mettre en garde contre le personnage OOC de Palpatine. Je prévois effectivement quelques blagues, mais je me dirige en fait vers une histoire plutôt sérieuse – à moins que je ne change d'avis en écrivant ;)

 

Le rating reste à T pour le moment, puisque je prévois donc quelques remarques... assez adultes, mais je crois qu'il va finir par évoluer à M en raison de quelques scènes plus « matures » (mais je ne pense pas particulièrement explicites), mais dans ce cas-là je vous préviendrais pour que vous décidiez si vous continuez à lire ou non.

 

Voilà. Je ne justifierai pas pour le moment le titre, vous verrez ce qu'il se passera plus tard dans les chapitres ^-^' Il se pourrait cependant que je glisse une note d'auteur à ce propos au moment venu :)

 

Je vous rappelle que les chapitres vont sortir à un rythme régulier – un toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche – vu que j'en ai pas mal en réserve, et que je m'en vais de ce pas en écrire de nouveaux suite à une vague d'inspiration qui m'a submergée ce matin.

 

À très bientôt, et que la Force soit avec vous :D


	4. 2 - La révélation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rentrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet :D

Nous avions noté dans un carnet l'adresse des meilleurs commerçants de Coruscant – et cette boutique de vêtements, Au Clair des Mille Lunes, nous semblait être notre meilleure alliée pour cette situation désespérée.

Notre chauffeur particulier – je me sentais de plus en plus comme une ambassadrice, sans pour autant prendre la grosse tête – nous y conduisit directement, et une gentille Togruta nous accueillit avec enthousiasme, qui redoubla lorsque nous lui avions appris qui nous étions : il n'était pas passé inaperçu que deux représentantes d'une planète extragalactique venaient d'arriver dans la capitale de la République.

À mon plus grand désespoir, Savannah me fit essayer une douzaine de robes différentes – j'ai toujours eu horreur des essayages. Elle semblait prendre très à cœur cette « mission », comme si c'était elle que le Chancelier avait invitée – bien qu'elle ne soit pas jalouse de cette invitation, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de passer une soirée en compagnie d'un psychopathe en puissance.

Je finis par opter pour une robe rouge qui possédait suffisamment de tissu pour ne pas paraître vulgaire, mais qui était légèrement fendue sur la jambe droite – en dessous du genou – pour que je puisse afficher un de mes tatouages, et comme les épaules et les bras étaient nus, je pouvais également en afficher deux de plus (je n'avais quand même pas souffert le martyr pour ne pas pouvoir les montrer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion !).

Savannah me fit également acheter une paire d'escarpins noirs – espérons que je ne me casse pas la figure avec ces choses ! Tout ce qui était du type bijoux, j'en avais déjà ramené des miens dans mes bagages.

Les crédits républicains qui nous avaient été alloués nous permirent de payer tout cela.

 

 

Plus les heures défilaient, plus mon angoisse grimpait d'un échelon supplémentaire. C'était la première fois que j'étais invitée à passer la soirée dans un lieu que fréquentaient les plus hautes castes de la planète, et de plus à passer ce temps avec le personnage le plus important de la République.

\- Reste calme ! me répétait sans cesse Savannah. Cela ne sert à rien de stresser, ce n'est pas comme cela que la soirée se passera mieux, au contraire même. Profites-en ! Et tu sais, si tu n'es pas capable d'assurer, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter cette invitation sans y réfléchir plus posément.

Je m'efforçais autant que possible à suivre les conseils de ma meilleure amie et colocataire. Qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère en me disant qu'elle allait se terrer dans sa chambre pour ne pas déranger si jamais je ramenais le Chancelier avec moi, avec un ton plein de sous-entendus. Je faisais mine de ne pas y prêter attention, mais des doutes surgissaient dans mon esprit : et si c'était pour cela que Palpatine m'avait invitée ce soir ? seulement pour assouvir des besoins naturels ? Je n'étais pas une prostituée, bon sang !

L'heure de partir vint enfin. Je n'avais pas avalé grand-chose lors du repas, mon estomac était trop serré.

Je suivis le chauffeur particulier – un humain très professionnel, et plutôt pas mal physiquement. Le trajet me parut interminable tellement j'étais angoissée. Finalement, nous avions atterri sans encombre près de l'entrée.

On m'ouvrit la portière. En sortant, j'aperçus tout de suite Palpatine.

 

 

Il m'attendait avec un grand sourire affiché sur son visage ridé. Il était très courtois, très gentleman, et m'offrit son bras, que je pris sans hésitation.

Tandis que nous arpentions les couloirs de l'Opéra Galactique à la recherche de notre loge privée tout en discutant, je pus l'observer de plus près. Il n'était pas tout à fait laid, mais pas non plus extrêmement beau – quelque chose en lui le rendait étrangement attirant, mais je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi exactement. Ses yeux bleu clair brillaient de plaisir, comme s'il était absolument ravi que j'aie accepté son invitation (bien que je ne sache toujours pas ce qu'il me voulait, et que j'espérais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de trop... intime, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Son apparence était impeccablement soignée, comme à son habitude.

Il me complimenta sur ma robe, et je me surpris à rougir. Décidément, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je me sentais toute bizarre en sa présence.

Nous arrivâmes à notre loge. Des gardes rouges attendaient à l'extérieur, postés de chaque côté de l'entrée, mais aucun n'était à l'intérieur. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte, toujours en discutant posément de choses diverses.

La pièce commença, et bien que l'Opéra n'était pas vraiment mon truc, je trouvais ça plutôt agréable, sans pour autant entrer dans l'adoration totale.

J'observais plutôt la pièce, me disant que c'était là qu'avait commencé mon addiction au roman _Darth Plagueis_ de James Luceno (ce maître inconstesté), puisque c'était ici que j'avais entendu pour la première fois – même si c'était à travers un écran – parler de ce Sith en particulier. Bien sûre, une chose en entraînant une autre, je m'étais ruée sur le livre dès sa sortie, et je l'avais dévoré. Trois fois au dernier décompte.

En parlant de Plagueis... Hésitante, je me tournais vers Palpatine. Il semblait concentré sur la pièce en cours, mais... je devais lui dire quelque chose... pendant que personne d'autre ne nous écoutait...

\- Chancelier, commençais-je en hésitant, pourrais-je vous dire quelque chose ?

Palpatine se tourna vers moi, et nos regards se croisèrent. Yeux bleus contre yeux verts.

\- Bien sûr, ma chère, vous pouvez me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, fit-il avec amusement.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes.

J'avais lâché ça de but en blanc. Palpatine me regarda sans comprendre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, je m'expliquais.

\- Je sais que vous êtes Darth Sidious.

Je me demandais si je ne venais pas de signer mon arrêt de mort. Mais il y avait des millions de personnes sur Terre qui connaissaient l'information... les tuerait-il tous jusqu'au dernier pour que personne ne divulgue rien ?

L'expression de Palpatine changea soudain. Il paraissait désormais très dangereux.

\- J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous empresser de raconter cela à vos amis Jedi, siffla-t-il redoutablement.

\- Absolument pas. Savannah et moi avons décidé de garder l'information confidentielle, comme nous l'avons fait avec d'autres.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, en fait. On s'est juste dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Le Chancelier continua à me fixer comme un prédateur regarde sa proie. Finalement, il soupira – et cela m'étonna.

\- En tant que Sith, commença-t-il, j'ai appris de nombreux secrets concernant la Force. L'un d'eux est celui des âmes sœurs. La Force choisit pour chacun d'entre nous un compagnon ou une compagne avec lequel nous sommes censés passer le restant de nos jours, expliqua-t-il. Les utilisateurs de la Force reconnaissent cette personne grâce au halo blanc qui se forme autour d'elle. Ceux qui n'utilisent pas la Force ressentent de leur côté une forte attirance inexpliquée pour leur âme sœur.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi il m'enseignait cela, et puis cela fit tilt dans ma tête. Non... ne me dites pas que...

\- Et je viens de trouver mon âme sœur, acheva-t-il doucement. C'est vous, Hayley.

Je n'en revenais pas. Moi, l'âme sœur d'un Seigneur Sith ? C'était la chose la plus étrange que j'aie jamais entendue. Mais peut-être me dupait-il, me dis-je, alors que des doutes faisaient apparition dans mon esprit.

\- Les âmes sœurs sont complémentaires, ajouta-t-il.

\- Et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas en train de me manipuler, comme vous le faites avec tout le monde ? m'exclamais-je, méfiante.

\- Parce que si j'ai raison, vous devriez éprouver une certaine attirance pour moi... bien que vous sachiez que je suis un Seigneur Sith, et que sois un vieillard tout fripé à vos yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette description presque parfaite.

\- Effectivement, je ressens quelque chose pour vous, une certaine attirance inexplicable.

Palpatine eut un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui me rassure : je ne m'imagine pas des halos blancs autour des gens.

Je ris, bien que je ne sois pas très rassurée moi-même sur la marche à suivre dans ce cas de figure : des âmes sœurs, non mais franchement... Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

\- Je vais vous laisser quelques jours pour réfléchir à ce que je viens de vous dire, continua-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Quand vous serez prête à m'annoncer votre décision, contactez-moi par message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas d'où je sors ce délire, mais il va falloir que je songe à vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de drogues dans ma nourriture xD
> 
> (Non non, je ne veux pas suivre ces gentils messieurs en blouse blanche, je vous assure que tout va très bien dans ce qu'il reste de mon cerveau xD)
> 
> Je vous laisse cogiter tout ça, et on se retrouve comme d'habitude dans deux semaines, c'est à dire dimanche 14 février (tiens, la Saint-Valentin !... je vais pouvoir passer la soirée en tête à tête avec des fanfictions et une part de pizza :p) !


	5. 3 - Âmes sœurs ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis toujours sous cocaïne xD
> 
> Par pitié, sortez-moi de ma propre tête pour m'empêcher d'avoir des délires pareils à l'avenir – délires en état de sobriété totale !

Palpatine m'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à l'appartement que je partageais avec Savannah... mais ne resta pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, cette espèce de folle furieuse à tendances perverses !

Il m'avait laissé du temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé en cette soirée, et je pense que j'en aurais bien besoin en constatant à quel point tout cela m'avait retourné le cerveau.

Le lendemain, je me suis empressée de tout raconter à Savannah, qui avait porté la main à sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer une exclamation surprise :

\- T'es pas sérieuse, là ? avait-elle crié. Dis-moi que t'es pas sérieuse ! Et il est sérieux, lui ? Oh putain j'y crois pas !

Bon, apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir du mal à accepter la vérité. Parce que je savais que c'était la vérité. J'avais envoyé un message à Maître Yoda avant d'aller me coucher – en omettant de dire où et comment j'avais découvert cela –, et il m'avait répondu exactement la même chose. Donc, Darth Sidious ne me manipulait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait aux autres.

Savannah et moi avons discuté longuement en nous préparant pour la collation à laquelle Padmé Amidala nous avait conviée en fin d'après-midi, et où nous serions seules toutes les trois pour discuter. Tant mieux, cela me permettra peut-être de penser à autre chose pendant un moment... bien que je devrais plutôt continuer à penser à cette révélation afin de donner au plus vite une réponse à Palpatine – ou Sheev, comme je devrais plutôt l'appeler, vu que j'avais enfin eu une réponse par rapport à son prénom lors du trajet retour. Savannah avait été verte de jalousie en constatant que j'avais gagné mon pari à propos de son prénom, et elle me devait de l'argent, et c'était cela qui l'énervait vraiment, car elle détestait perdre.

Une seule conclusion nous était arrivée à l'esprit, lorsque nous discutions : c'était une façon détournée de me demander en mariage. Il semblerait que le Chancelier ait décidé de jouer dans la subtilité. Le problème qui se posait, c'était ce qui se passerait si j'acceptais. Je refusais de livrer la galaxie à l'Empire qu'il était en train de bâtir, mais d'un autre côté, il risquait de littéralement me tuer si je révélais son identité pour empêcher ce fait. J'étais prise au piège.

Peut-être renoncerait-il à tout cela, une fois établi avec quelqu'un. Peut-être que s'il m'aimait vraiment, il comprendrait à quel point je désapprouvais, et abandonnerait tout. C'était gros de parier sur cela, surtout contre les ambitions démesurées d'un Seigneur Sith qui avait passé des décennies à bâtir tout cela.

Mais après tout, il avait goûté au pouvoir suprême en accédant au poste de Chancelier, alors peut-être renoncerait-il à exterminer les Jedi – je n'étais pas sûre à cent pourcents qu'il abandonne un jour à accomplir la vengeance des Sith contre leurs pires ennemis.

En bref, je n'étais sûre de rien, sinon que je venais de me fourrer dans une magnifique situation d'où je peinerai à me sortir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop ennuyés et paraît cohérent :)
> 
> On se retrouve comme d'habitude dans deux semaines, dimanche 28 février ;)


	6. 4 - Apprentissage en politique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne lâche rien, je veux continuer ma folie jusqu'au bout pour montrer au monde entier à quel point je ne suis pas fréquentable xD

Nous nous étions donc rendues dans le magnifique appartement de Padmé. Sa décoration était vraiment top. Tout comme ses tenues, en fait – Savannah et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à les admirer lorsque nous regardions les films.

Nous avions discuté de choses et d'autres. Savannah lui avait révélé qu'on savait toutes les deux qu'Anakin et elle étaient mariés, ce qui la fit rougir, mais qu'on ne le dirait jamais à personne.

Elle nous avait ensuite annoncé qu'elle nous proposait de les suivre, elle et Bail Organa, dans leurs activités au Sénat, pour nous enseigner quelques rudiments en politique et pour nous faire passer le temps – nous n'avions rien de prévu sur le planning jusqu'à la semaine suivante, où nous devrons assister à un banquet qui promettait d'être ennuyeux à souhait, étant donné qu'aucune des personnes que nous connaissions n'y était conviée.

Savannah avait donc accepté de suivre Bail comme son ombre, et moi je devais rester avec Padmé. Cela me permettrait peut-être de repousser encore et encore le moment où je devrais prendre une décision à propos de mon épineux problème de Chancelier.

Dès le lendemain, nous nous étions retrouvés tous les quatre au Sénat – et je priais pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec Palpatine. Savannah suivit Bail, et je partais avec Padmé. La prochaine séance n'était prévue que l'après-midi, mais les deux politiciens avaient des dossiers en cours sur différents projets de loi. J'avais remarqué avec stupéfaction que beaucoup étaient consacrés à la guerre en cours.

\- La guerre est la priorité absolue du Sénat, m'avait expliqué Padmé. Nous devons décider des priorités par rapport aux actions qu'il faut mener.

\- Et tout le reste ? L'éducation, l'économie, le travail, la justice ? Ce sont des notions tout aussi importantes, le Sénat devrait y consacrer un peu plus de son temps et reléguer la guerre au deuxième plan, dans les mains des Jedi par exemple !

\- Le Sénat ne fait pas entièrement confiance aux Jedi, marmonna-t-elle à voix basse. Beaucoup de mes collègues les considèrent comme des mystificateurs, avec leurs histoires de Force que seuls eux peuvent contrôler.

\- Ça me dépasse que la République ne puisse pas faire confiance à leurs plus importants soutiens. Cela fait des millénaires que les Jedi servent la République, parfois au prix de leur vie !

\- Je sais bien. Mais nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose. Il faudra attendre que la guerre cesse avant de pouvoir nous préoccuper de nouveau des problèmes de société qui, pendant que nous regardons ailleurs, continuent de s'accroître.

J'étais quand même restée bloquée sur cette pensée pendant une bonne partie de la journée, jusqu'à ce que Padmé reçoive une convocation de la part de Palpatine. Ils devaient discuter d'un problème économique qui concernait Naboo. J'avais relevé la tête, en me demandant pourquoi il fallait toujours que cela tombe sur moi.

Nous nous étions donc rendues ensemble vers le bureau du Chancelier, tandis que j'espérais qu'il m'oublierait totalement. Nous sommes entrées tout de suite.

Il était assis à son bureau, plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier – certainement celui qui concernait l'affaire sur Naboo. La lumière vive qui provenait de la large baie vitrée faisait comme des reflets argentés dans ses cheveux blancs. Il releva la tête à notre approche, et nous sourit. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il m'aperçut. « Pour la discrétion, c'est raté », avais-je pensé avec découragement.

Mais en fait, il m'avait seulement saluée, puis s'était désintéressé totalement de moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en sentir vexée – après tous les soucis qu'il me posait, pourquoi m'ignorer maintenant ? – ou soulagée. J'optais finalement le deuxième option, car je comprenais qu'il ne pouvait pas parler d'une telle affaire face à la Sénatrice.

Cette fichue affaire qui m'avait absorbée comme des sables mouvants. Par Odin, comment allais-je pouvoir me sortir de là ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est une nouvelle fois très court, et je m'en excuse - promis, les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs :)
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas la petite review ;) On se retrouve comme d'habitude dans deux semaines, dimanche 13 mars (si loin que ça ? O_o')


	7. 5 - L'incident de la Bête de Zillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va essayer de rendre un minimum crédible cette fic en y incluant l'épisode de la Bête de Zillo qui attaque Coruscant xD
> 
> Donc, pour ceux qui veulent le voir, c'est dans la saison 2 de « The Clone Wars », épisode 19 !

Les trois premiers jours passèrent à une allure folle. Je n'avais pas eu tellement le temps de penser à ce problème d'âmes sœurs, et cela m'arrangeait pas mal. Mais en même temps, je m'en sentais coupable, puisque j'avais promis à Palpatine d'y réfléchir, et que je lui avais promis également de lui donner une réponse. Je n'aimais pas le faire attendre. Pourtant, je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire.

J'étais loin de me douter que cette nouvelle journée allait être aussi mouvementée.

Dans l'après-midi, Obi-Wan vint trouver Padmé pour lui parler de l'arrivée de la Bête de Zillo sur Coruscant. Le Chancelier lui-même avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit rapatriée sur la planète – suite à sa découverte sur Malastare par Anakin et Mace Windu – afin de pouvoir synthétiser ses écailles indestructibles pour les utiliser comme nouvelle armure pour les clones.

Peu après, Anakin nous rejoignit : lui aussi avait été convoqué par Obi-Wan. Ce dernier lui demanda de tenter de parler à Palpatine pour lui dire de libérer la Bête. Padmé appuya ses arguments en ajoutant :

\- Aucune voix ne s'est élevée pour prendre sa défense. Anakin, nous devons représenter cette voix.

Anakin accepta finalement, et nous accompagna, Padmé et moi, dans le bureau du Chancelier. « Il sera trop occupé par ce sujet pour pouvoir me parler », pensais-je. J'avais vraiment du mal à prendre une décision, je crois que jamais rien dans ma vie ne m'avait fait autant angoisser.

Palpatine nous reçut. Padmé aborda immédiatement le sujet, et le vieil homme lui répondit d'un ton amusé :

\- J'aurais dû me douter que des secrets ne restent pas longtemps secrets sur cette planète.

\- N'est-ce pas là précisément le but de toute démocratie ? contra la Sénatrice de Naboo.

\- Cependant, fit remarquer Anakin, en temps de guerre, certaines choses doivent à tout prix rester secrètes, autant pour le peuple qu'aux yeux de nos ennemis.

Padmé le fixa intensément, apparemment mécontente. Je décidais de ne pas m'en mêler. Je n'étais là que pour apprendre, après tout, pas pour débattre du pour et du contre par rapport au fait de garder le secret sur l'arrivée d'une bestiole aussi dangereuse sur la planète la plus peuplée de la galaxie.

Mas Amedda décida d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.

\- Il est tout à fait navrant que cette Bête doive mourir, Sénatrice, mais l'intérêt général l'impose.

\- En quoi le fait de tuer le dernier représentant d'une espèce menacée, en secret et sans en avoir débattu, relève-t-il de l'intérêt général ? accusa, mécontente, Padmé.

La discussion ne dura pas bien longtemps. Après quelques nouveaux arguments échangés, les sirènes de la capitale retentirent. La Bête de Zillo s'était échappée, alors que Palpatine avait donné l'ordre de la tuer.

Padmé donna l'ordre d'évacuer le personnel du Sénat vers les abris souterrains. Elle avait bien fait, puisque la Bête s'avançait vers l'imposant édifice.

Anakin suggéra alors qu'il serait peut-être temps de tous aller se mettre à l'abri. J'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui, pas très rassurée par cette énorme bestiole. Mais avant que nous puissions sortir du bureau du Chancelier, la Bête de Zillo avait approché sa tête de la baie vitrée, et fixait Palpatine, l'air en colère. Nous nous étions ensuite enfuis vers un passage d'évacuation secret, et nous avions grimpé dans une petite navette.

Manque de chance, la Bête nous avait vus décoller, et attrapa presque immédiatement la navette dans sa patte. Anakin eut soudain une idée, et se mit à découper en deux le cockpit avec son sabre-laser. La navette se sépara en deux morceaux, l'arrière resta dans la patte de la bestiole, et l'avant tomba et glissa sur le toit du Sénat. Anakin et Padmé furent éjectés du cockpit, mais Palpatine et moi étions parvenus à rester à l'intérieur, mais nous continuions à glisser, inexorablement.

Quelque chose nous stoppa soudain. D'après ce dont je me souvenais de l'épisode en question, je sus que c'étaient Obi-Wan Kenobi et Mace Windu qui s'employaient à nous bloquer avec la Force.

Les bombardiers commencèrent à tirer sur la Bête. Un clone vint nous trouver et nous fit évacuer.

\- C'est trop dangereux, par ici.

Mais dès que nous étions sortis à l'air libre, notre opposante nous remarqua immédiatement et se mit à courir après lui, tandis que nous fuyions à toutes jambes. Étant plus jeune, je devançais évidemment Palpatine – qui devait de plus garder sa couverture intacte –, mais il me suivait néanmoins de très près. Je ralentis pour l'attendre, et il me rattrapa enfin.

Anakin et Padmé nous attendaient. Une fois que nous étions arrivés à leur niveau, Palpatine ordonna aux clones de larguer les bombes toxiques pour tuer la Bête. Je le regardais faire : il avait désormais une excuse valable pour éliminer cette horrible bestiole. Il me regarda à son tour, l'air impassible. Nous nous étions vite retournés vers la Bête, qui se tordait de douleur alors que les fumées mortelles l'entouraient. J'avais mal pour elle. Anakin, Yoda et Aayla Secura nous protégèrent des émanations toxiques avec la Force. La Bête s'écroula.

 

 

Cette nuit éprouvante s'acheva là. Je regardais les droïdes médicaux s'affairer autour de nous, mais personne n'était blessé.

Palpatine vint me rejoindre, alors que je me tenais en retrait.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais bien, seulement un peu secouée. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

\- Tout va très bien pour moi, je vous rassure.

Sheev m'attrapa le bras, et me fixa dans les yeux. Il baissa la voix.

\- Je suppose que vous aviez compris par vous-même que je vous demandais en mariage, fit-il en regardant autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne l'entende. Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Il me semblait presque suppliant. J'étais dégoûtée de le décevoir.

\- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de le faire, je suis désolée.

Un souci d'honnêteté me fit ajouter :

\- En réalité, je n'ai pas _voulu_ y réfléchir. Je suis vraiment désolée. Toute cette histoire m'a bouleversée, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'ai l'impression que vous m'avez piégée.

Sheev me fixa sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

\- Piégée ? Comment ça, piégée ?

Il y avait un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

\- J'ai peur de répondre oui, continuais-je, parce que je ne souhaite pas régner avec vous sur la galaxie.

Cela faisait un peu cru, certes. Ce fut pour cela que je m'empressais d'éclaircir :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'approuve pas le fait que vous souhaitez détruire les Jedi. Pas que je tienne spécialement aux Jedi, mais c'est le fait de tuer également des enfants innocents qui me pose problème. Et par-dessus tout, je ne souhaite pas devenir votre complice dans le basculement d'Anakin dans le Côté Obscur. Je sais très bien ce qui va arriver à sa famille dans ce cas-là.

Palpatine me fixait toujours, tentant de conserver son masque d'impassibilité.

\- Je vous répondrais oui, achevais-je, si vous me promettez d'abandonner tous vos plans de domination galactique. Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile pour vous, puisque cela fait des décennies que vous attendez le moment de venger les Sith, mais si vous tenez à aller jusqu'au bout de vos plans, ce sera sans moi.

Palpatine n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisqu'Anakin venait vers nous. Mais je sentais que je lui avais donné de la matière pour réfléchir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boum !
> 
> Mais que va donc décider Sheev ? :p
> 
> Vous le saurez dans deux semaines, comme d'habitude, dimanche 27 mars ! O_o' Vous pensez pouvoir tenir jusque là ? :p
> 
> (Donnez-moi le courage de finir d'écrire ce truc. Il ne me reste plus qu'une demi-douzaine de chapitres à écrire pour mettre un point final à tout ce que j'ai encore en stock, mais ça fait genre trois semaines que je fais une crise de procrastination aiguë xD)


	8. 6 - Réflexions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aurais mis trois plombes à débloquer mon manque d'inspiration, mais j'ai fini par y arriver miraculeusement en écoutant « Hymn For The Missing » du groupe Red (non, non, je ne fais pas de placement de produit, je mentionne juste cette chanson parce qu'elle magique * - *).

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi les jours suivants, au point d'en paraître distraite, tellement que Padmé avait souvent dû me reprendre, mais cela semblait l'amuser. Elle me demanda même, avec un petit sourire en coin, si je n'avais pas un amoureux quelque part sur Coruscant, ce à quoi je répondis avec un petit « Haha » qui tentait désespérément d'être mystérieux, mais qui sonnait plutôt fatigué.

Je me demandais surtout pourquoi j'avais pensé dire « oui » à Palpatine. Je l'avais laissé échapper un peu trop vite à mon goût... mais pourtant, je ne me voyais absolument pas répondre « non », même si je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi. Tout cela paraissait extrêmement logique (ou pas, en fait) à Savannah, qui ne cessait de me charrier.

Quelque chose me poussait à ne pas répondre par la négative, quelque chose qui m'empêchait même de raisonner correctement en m'évitant au moins d'y penser comme quelque chose de logique, ce qui n'était pas du tout logique en soi... vous me suivez ?

Peut-être que cette histoire d'âmes sœurs n'y était pas étrangère... J'avais fini par accepter ce fait. J'avais effectivement constaté que quelque chose – peut-être la Force, qu'en savais-je – me poussait irrésistiblement à penser à Sheev, même lorsque je ne le voulais pas. Il avait totalement accaparé mon esprit.

C'était donc peut-être cette attirance bizarre et absolument pas rationnelle – mais bon sang, il avait trois fois mon âge cet homme-là ! – qui m'empêchait de lui répondre « non ». Avec une petite part due au fait que je ne voulais pas du tout lui briser le cœur, aussi. Bien que je ne comprenne vraiment pas pourquoi cela me gênait autant.

Bon sang, moi qui suis plutôt fan de logique, pourquoi est-ce que celle-ci décide de me lâcher dans un moment aussi inopportun !?

 

 

De son côté, Palpatine était lui aussi en proie aux doutes.

Il se posait de nombreuses questions par rapport à la Force. Il avait une théorie qui disait qu'Elle le mettait à l'épreuve en lui envoyant cette âme sœur. Certes, c'était bien beau, les théories, mais comment diable devait-il réagir face à cela ?

Devait-il abandonner ses plans – des décennies de travail, au service de la Force, qui, apparemment, n'appréciait pas tant que cela tout ce qu'il avait accompli, puisqu'elle lui envoyait Hayley Parker – ou devait-il plutôt abandonner Hayley ?

Vu comme cela, tout semblait encore plus difficile que le « _To be or not to be?_ » (« Être ou ne pas être ? ») de Shakespeare – bien qu'évidemment Sheev ne connaissait pas cette référence, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se poser une question existentielle encore plus complexe que celle du grand dramaturge.

Il voyait ce problème comme une sorte de balance. Sur l'un des plateaux, se trouvaient ses plans, et sur l'autre, Hayley. Le problème de cette balance, était qu'il ne savait pas de quelle côté elle devait pencher, et que c'était à lui de le déterminer.

Il soupesa d'abord le côté « plans ». Il avait toujours – en gros – suivi ce que lui avait dicté Plagueis, et ce, depuis que celui-ci l'avait pris sous son aile. Mais il aimait cela, se foutre de la tronche des Jedi, en se promenant incognito sous leur nez. Eux qui se disaient si puissants, ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher le Côté Obscur de grandir aussi près de leur Temple adoré.

D'autant plus qu'il avait vraiment consacré du temps à accomplir tout ce pour quoi il semblait être destiné – mais la Force (encore Elle) ne semblait pas apprécier son travail, sinon, pourquoi lui envoyer une telle distraction ?

Ce qui l'amena à considérer le côté « Hayley ». Sheev connaissait très peu la jeune femme, cela était vrai, pourtant, quelque chose l'attirait irrésistiblement vers elle, et ce n'était pas uniquement son physique ni sa personnalité qui semblait ô combien haute en couleurs d'après ce dont il se souvenait de leur première rencontre – cette rencontre déterminante, où ils avaient beaucoup discuté, et où il avait pu voir le côté légèrement déjanté d'Hayley.

En définitive, il semblait incapable de prendre une décision. Pourtant, il le devait, étant donné l'ultimatum que la jeune femme lui avait posé : elle ou ses plans, il était obligé de choisir.

Il passa ainsi de très longues journées à se triturer les méninges, quitte à passer pour quelqu'un de rêveur lors des réunions importantes auxquelles il devait assister. La décision était ardue à prendre.

Et. Finalement. Il y parvint. La tromperie avait toujours été son fort.

Hayley était un très bon choix, et il abandonnerait tout pour elle – ou du moins, il tenterait de le lui faire croire... Un bon Seigneur Sith avait toujours plus d'un tour dans sa manche...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouhahaha. Et le pire dans tout ça – enfin pour vous, parce que moi je sais presque exactement ce que j'ai prévu – c'est que vous allez devoir patienter pendant une longue éternité avant de savoir ce que Sheev a prévu. HA HA HA HA HA * rire de psychopathe *
> 
> Bref, chapitre 7 prévu le dimanche 10 avril (si loin...), dans deux semaines donc (comme d'habitude), mais bien évidemment vous n'y lirez pas le dénouement des plans de Sheev, ce serait pas marrant sinon. Pour être honnête, je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre où cela se passera, mais vous pouvez présumer que ce sera dans au moins deux mois. Parce que je suis l'impératrice des sadiques ;)


	9. 7 - Une demande inattendue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the business. J'espère que ce chapitre sera un minimum crédible pour d'autres yeux que les miens ^-^'

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Padmé et Bail nous avaient embauchées comme assistantes provisoires, et plusieurs jours s'étaient succédés depuis l'accident de la Bête de Zillo, ce qui m'avait amplement laissé le temps de réfléchir. Et j'avais décidé de ne pas revenir sur ma décision... même si le Chancelier ne m'avait pas encore donné de réponse. C'était dingue de constater à quel point nos rôles avaient été vite échangés.

Savannah et moi venions de quitter un banquet relativement inintéressant auquel nous avait convié la Fédération du Commerce. Le seul événement qui était venu égayer notre soirée était le droïde de protocole qui avait renversé son plateau de boissons sur le Sénateur de la Fédération – c'était pour dire à quel point nous nous étions ennuyées. Par contre, la nourriture n'était pas mauvaise. Oui, je suis une goinfre, et alors ?

Bref. Nous venions toutes les deux de rentrer à l'appartement, assez fatiguées à cause de l'heure tardive. Savannah, par habitude, avait consulté la boîte mail du datapad, et s'était aussitôt redressée en se tournant vers moi.

Inquiète, je m'avançais vers elle en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Pour toute réponse, elle me tendit le datapad.

C'était un court message de Palpatine.

« Hayley, je sais que vous êtes occupée ce soir par nos amis de la Fédération du Commerce, mais si vous voyez ce message avant d'aller vous coucher, je vous demande aimablement de venir me rejoindre, seule, chez moi, dans mon appartement du 500 Republica. Nous avons à discuter. »

Alarmée, je fixais le message avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Je crois qu'il a pris une décision concernant ton ultimatum, déclara Savannah avec une nuance d'angoisse dans la voix.

Je sentais que, tout comme moi, elle commençait à se poser des questions sur ce qui allait m'arriver.

Comme une somnambule, je posais le datapad sur la table, et je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, avec l'intention de faire faire des heures supplémentaires à notre gentil chauffeur. Savannah se jeta sur moi pour m'étreindre.

\- Sois prudente, d'accord ? fit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vais essayer, lui promis-je. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'invite chez lui pour me tuer, sinon il aurait dû t'éliminer aussi, puisque tu as pu lire le message.

Savannah me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, et je lui rendis son étreinte.

 

 

Je grimpais rapidement les nombreux étages de la grande tour, installée dans un ascenseur, aux côtés d'un Garde Rouge impassible. Le stress montait en moi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur la suite du Chancelier. J'avançais lentement, et le garde ne me suivit pas.

Palpatine était assoupi sur l'un des canapés rouges de son salon – tout aussi rouge. Il semblait m'avoir attendue, puisqu'il était encore dans ses habits sénatoriaux. Ses traits semblaient plus doux que lorsqu'il était réveillé, et sa respiration plus apaisée. Il avait même l'air presque beau. Délicatement, j'ôtais mes chaussures à talons, pour éviter de le réveiller en marchant, puis je continuais à aller vers lui, dans l'intention de le réveiller quand même. Je m'assis prudemment à côté de lui sur le canapé, et je mis doucement ma main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta comme si quelqu'un l'avait électrocuté. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais se détendit immédiatement lorsqu'il me reconnut. Il se redressa lentement pour me faire face.

\- Je suis désolée de l'heure tardive, mais je suis rentrée depuis à peine un quart d'heure, m'excusais-je.

\- Cela ne fait rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, me rassura-t-il en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Je souhaitais effectivement m'entretenir avec vous de quelque chose, mais je reconnais que j'ai agi avec précipitation en vous demandant de venir le plus tôt possible alors que cela pouvait tout à fait attendre demain.

Il me fixa ensuite dans les yeux, ne sachant apparemment pas par où commencer. J'attendis patiemment qu'il retrouve le fil.

\- Je... je..., bégaya-t-il (et cela me choqua de voir Darth Sidious bégayer), j'ai réfléchi à tout ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois, et...

Il inspira un grand coup, comme pour se redonner du courage et de la détermination.

\- J'accepte d'abandonner mes « plans de domination galactique », comme vous dites, pour que vous puissiez me donner une seconde chance en acceptant ma demande en mariage, conclut-il.

Je le regardais, effarée. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Je m'attendais à le voir persévérer sur le chemin de l'Empire Galactique, comme il le faisait déjà si habilement depuis des années. Je ne pensais vraiment pas être suffisamment importante pour lui au point qu'il abandonne tout cela juste pour pouvoir être avec moi.

« Je crois que je viens de changer le destin de tout un paquet de personnes, là » me dis-je, sans trop savoir ce que je devais éprouver à ce propos : fierté, soulagement, ou effarement ? Je me sentais comme un mélange des trois en même temps.

Mais apparemment, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, puisque Sheev saisit une petite boîte sur la table, et s'agenouilla devant moi en l'ouvrant.

À l'intérieur, une magnifique bague en argent, incrustée de ce qui semblait être des diamants, et sur laquelle était enchâssée une sublime petite pierre verte ressemblant à une émeraude.

\- Hayley Parker, fit Sheev d'un ton solennel, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

J'étais absolument bouche bée. C'était certainement la surprise de trop, puisque je me sentis défaillir, comme si j'allais m'évanouir. Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel je ne distinguais plus que les yeux bleus et presque suppliants de Sheev... avant que je ne parvienne à me reprendre et ainsi à ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

\- Oui, articulais-je un peu pâteusement. Oui, repris-je un peu plus fermement, j'accepte.

Une promesse était une promesse. D'autant plus que je ne me sentais bizarrement toujours pas répondre « non » à cet homme.

Sheev ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive. Il resta un moment très étonné, puis se reprit, et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Il sortit précautionneusement la bague de fiançailles de l'étui qui la contenait, et la passa délicatement à mon doigt. Il referma ses mains sur la mienne, avec une émotion mal contenue, et la serra avec tendresse.

C'était officiel. J'allais me marier avec un dangereux Seigneur Sith.

Et je venais certainement aussi de sauver la galaxie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arf, je trouve la fin un peu niaise, mais je n'ai écrit qu'une seule fois une demande en mariage pour une fanfiction « Avengers », et je n'avais pas à faire parler un psychopathe tombé en admiration pour une Terrienne. Donc j'espère que ça paraît suffisamment crédible pour qu'on puisse passer à la suite dans deux semaines. ;)
> 
> Du coup, on se retrouve dimanche 24 avril (le week-end avant le nouveau Captain America... je meurs déjà de stress o.o). D'ici là, portez-vous bien :)


	10. 8 - Une époque de transitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste ce chapitre avec un léger retard, parce que j'avais un gros repas de famille hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'allumer mon ordinateur. Désolée :/

Sheev et moi avions un peu discuté de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, puis il m'ordonna presque de rentrer chez moi pour me reposer, ce que je fis sans hésitation. J'avais besoin de parler de tout cela à Savannah.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle était restée éveillée jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Tu es vivante ? me cria-t-elle avec soulagement. Dieu merci, tu es vivante !

Et elle me serra dans ses bras. Un assez long moment. Avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait des tas de choses à me demander sur ce qui s'était passé. Je m'empressais de tout lui expliquer en détails, avant de lui montrer ma superbe bague de fiançailles.

Savannah donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui a reçu un gros coup sur la tête. Elle me demanda si j'étais folle, parce que – selon elle – c'était parfaitement dingue d'accepter d'épouser un Sith.

Je l'avoue, j'étais pas mal sonnée moi aussi. J'aurais pu croire à un rêve un peu étrange si ma bague n'était pas là pour me rappeler la vérité de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

 

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt agités sur Coruscant.

Comme me l'avait promis Sheev lorsque nous avions discuté, Dark Sidious avait ordonné la fin de la Guerre des Clones. Les Séparatistes étaient en colère de constater que rien dans ce combat n'avait été mené de leur propre initiative, mais Dooku était obligé d'obéir à son maître, ce que Grievous n'approuvait pas. Quand au Sénat, l'ambiance était plutôt au soulagement, même si pas mal de lobbyistes – comme les Kaminoans – était énervés face à ce qui promettait être la fin de leur enrichissement.

Donc, Dooku avait annoncé le retrait de toutes les troupes Séparatistes. Cela aurait pu suffir, mais Sidious prit des mesures plus radicales histoire d'éviter des rébellions, et tua de ses propres mains le Comte, ainsi que Grievous et Nute Gunray avec ses plus proches collaborateurs, dans le but de faire peur à d'éventuels dissidents. Son plan fonctionna très bien – comme d'habitude – et les Séparatistes finirent par rendre définitivement les armes. Les plus hauts fonctionnaires furent incarcérés en attendant de comparaître à leur procès.

L'opinion générale se disait qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un – un agent double – qui devait être à l'origine de cette capitulation soudaine, mais plus personne n'était là pour leur en apporter la preuve. Les Jedi soupçonnèrent évidemment Sidious, comme nous le raconta Anakin, mais eux non plus ne pouvaient pas mettre la main dessus. En attendant, l'affaire était considérée comme close.

Le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine fut contraint par le Sénat à rendre ses pouvoirs, ce qu'il fit apparemment avec la plus grande modestie, et une nouvelle élection était en préparation. Des candidats comme Padmé ou Bail étaient en lice, et avaient de grandes chances de gagner.

Quant à Savannah et moi, nous contemplions tout ces chamboulements avec la sensation de regarder une fin alternative totalement inédite d'une série télévisée très connue. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux du fait que Sheev démolisse tout ce que son maître et lui avaient mis tant de temps à construire, même s'il m'avait dit que c'était très difficile pour lui. Je compatissais.

Palpatine, nouvellement déchu de son titre mais pas pour autant oublié par la population et les médias – qui faisaient de lui presque un héros –, avait annoncé nos fiançailles publiquement. Malheureusement, cela amena pas mal de critiques négatives, qui étaient surtout dirigées contre moi, puisque Sheev semblait intouchable de par les nouvelles de fin de la guerre. Plusieurs médias insistèrent néanmoins sur le fait que sa première épouse était très jeune, bien plus jeune que lui, et se demandaient bien où il avait pu la dénicher. Sous-entendu : « je suis une pute, et je cherche à épouser des hommes riches et puissants pour m'enrichir moi-même ».

Savannah essayait de me remonter le moral en blaguant sur ma future vie de femme mariée. J'entendais donc souvent des railleries comme « Tu as hâte ou pas de voir s'il est bien équipé là où il faut ? » ou « Je me demande ce que tu vas trouver sous ses robes sénatoriales... un politicien gras à la peau pendouillante ou un Sith baraqué aux abdos bien dessinés ? ». Je riais, mais cela me stressait davantage par rapport à la nuit de noces – vous remarquerez que je suis vraiment d'un naturel à vite angoisser.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Savannah, elle semblait s'être pas mal rapprochée d'Obi-Wan depuis quelques temps, mais chut. Je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'en parler, c'était censé être absolument platonique.

Ah, et Padmé venait de nous annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois et demi. De jumeaux. La petite cachottière. Anakin semblait aux anges.

Finalement, ce fut Bail Organa qui accéda au poste de Chancelier Suprême de la République, à la suite d'un vote très serré. Ce n'était pas un mauvais choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est certes pas mal résumé, mais bon...
> 
> Ah, et à partir de ce chapitre, la suite sera désormais publiée à un rythme plus rapide : tous les dimanches. J'ai fini la publication de l'autre fanfiction, du coup ça ira mieux.


	11. 9 - Le mariage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette semaine au moins, je suis dans les temps :p
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Sheev et moi nous étions également mis d'accord sur le fait que nous n'allions pas tarder à nous marier. Il disait ne plus vouloir attendre. Quant à moi, la date du mariage m'était égale, puisque je savais que nous allions de toute façon unir nos vies un jour ou l'autre.

La seule chose que cette date rapprochée changeait, c'était la frénésie des préparatifs.

Puisqu'il n'était plus Chancelier, Sheev avait pensé à retourner sur Naboo pour la cérémonie, ce que Savannah et moi avions accepté avec joie, puisque nous avions toujours rêvé de visiter cette planète. Nous devions donc préparer le mariage en fonction des traditions de ce peuple... qui n'étaient en fait pas si différentes des nôtres. La seule contrainte était que les futurs mariés n'avaient pas le droit de vivre ensemble avant d'être unis. Ah, et ils n'avaient pas non plus le droit de se voir pendant les deux jours précédant le mariage. Dans l'ensemble, je me disais qu'on s'en sortait quand même plutôt bien.

Nous étions donc partis pour Naboo. Padmé ayant été accepté d'être le témoin de Sheev, elle nous accompagnait, de même qu'Anakin, soi-disant pour la « sécurité » – mon œil, oui, c'était surtout pour pouvoir profiter de sa femme.

La future mariée et son témoin devaient choisir seules la robe, donc nous nous étions mises en quête de celle-ci presque dès notre arrivée – pour la plus grande joie de Savannah, qui n'attendait que le jour où elle pourrait donner des conseils sur le choix de la robe de mariée comme si elle était une professionnelle. Je la laissais faire, amusée, et surtout grandement soulagée d'être accompagnée par ma meilleure amie dans cette mission périlleuse. Meilleure amie qui se lâcha totalement au moment où nous devions choisir la lingerie : elle gloussait en permanence alors qu'elle disait connerie sur connerie à propos de la nuit de noces.

Quant au futur marié et à son témoin, la tâche leur incombait de faire le plan de table et de commander les plats chez le traiteur. Fort heureusement, il s'agissait d'un mariage en très petit comité, alors cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Nous avions décidé d'organiser la cérémonie dans la résidence de la Maison Palpatine située dans la Contrée des Lacs : le décor y était vraiment magnifique.

Anakin, désœuvré, circulait d'un duo à l'autre pour constater l'avancée du travail. Savannah blaguait sur le fait qu'il ressemblait un peu à un _manager_.

Dans l'ensemble, ces préparatifs de mariage étaient certainement les moins stressants de l'Univers tout entier, et cette sensation était soulignée par le fait que la bonne humeur régnait sur notre petit groupe. Je n'avais jamais vu Sheev aussi heureux. Il passait tout son temps libre avec moi, et nous discutions de petites choses diverses, mais ce simple fait nous mettait inexplicablement dans un état de joie. Il argua que c'était certainement cette histoire d'âmes sœurs qui en était la cause, et je ne pouvais qu'approuver, puisque cela me paraissait tout à fait plausible.

 

 

La date du mariage arriva très rapidement.

Conformément à la coutume, Sheev et moi ne nous étions pas vus depuis deux jours entiers, et pendant qu'il attendait la cérémonie dans sa résidence personnelle en compagnie d'Anakin, Savannah et moi étions installées chez Padmé.

Le matin-même, je me réveillais pleine d'appréhension. Cette journée allait bouleverser le reste de mon existence.

Padmé était partie rejoindre Sheev, et Anakin avait pris sa place. C'était lui qui avait été désigné pour me mener le long de l'allée d'honneur jusqu'à mon futur mari.

Savannah était presque plus excitée que moi. Elle prit son temps pour me maquiller parfaitement, et m'aida à enfiler ma robe de mariée. Lorsqu'Anakin entra dans la chambre pour venir voir à quoi je ressemblais, il me complimenta.

J'étais habillée d'une magnifique robe bustier blanche, toute simple, mais resserrée à la taille par une broche en argent du côté gauche. Mes pieds étaient chaussés d'une paire d'escarpins tout aussi blancs, bien que la robe soit suffisamment longue pour les cacher. Mes cheveux étaient coiffée en un chignon d'où retombaient quelques petites mèches bouclées. Mon maquillage était sobre : un trait de khôl sous mes yeux, un fin trait d'eye-liner, du mascara, une ombre à paupières d'un rose pâle et satiné, un teint unifié surmonté de deux petites touches de blush clair sur mes pommettes, et un rose à lèvres un peu plus foncé.

Savannah portait une robe bustier un peu plus courte, rose, des escarpins également rose, et avait laissé ses cheveux libres, mais ils étaient bouclés. Son maquillage était aussi sobre que le mien, mais elle n'avait d'eye-liner et son rose à lèvres était plus clair que le mien.

Nous étions parées.

\- Allons-y, fit Sav' tranquillement. Ne faisons pas attendre plus longtemps ton futur mari. Je suis presque sûre qu'il doit de ronger les ongles en patientant.

 

 

Le ciel était radieux. Aucun nuage ne venait masquer les rayons du soleil, qui enveloppaient le parc de la résidence d'une confortable chaleur.

Un petit autel était dressé tout au bout du parc, juste à côté du lac. Trois personnes attendaient déjà ma venue : mon témoin, mon futur mari et son témoin.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Anakin, qui me sourit. Je resserrais ma prise sur son bras, à la fois stressée et excitée. J'avais attendu ce moment toute ma vie.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous avancions tout les deux le long de la haie d'honneur. Je voyais Sheev. Lui aussi était bien apprêté, vêtu d'un costume sobre. Il me regarda tandis que je m'approchais de lui, et je lisais l'émotion dans ses yeux bleus.

Là, je lâchais le bras d'Anakin, et je pris la main que Sheev me tendait. Bientôt, je me retrouvai debout, juste à côté de lui, face à l'officier qui devait nous unir. Ce dernier commença son habituel discours. Nous l'écoutions tous presque religieusement, tandis que l'émotion continuait de m'envelopper de la même manière que la chaleur apaisante du soleil.

\- Sheev Cosinga Palpatine, énonça calmement l'officier, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hayley Alice Parker, ici présente ?

\- Oui, je le veux, répondit-il avec émotion.

\- Promettez-vous de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Promettez-vous de la soutenir dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires ? continua l'officier.

\- Oui, je le promets.

\- Hayley Alice Parker, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Sheev Cosinga Palpatine, ici présent ?

\- Oui, je le veux, acceptais-je, la voix tremblante.

\- Promettez-vous de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Promettez-vous de le soutenir dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires ?

\- Oui, je le promets.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous proclame mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, ajouta l'officier à l'attention de mon tout nouveau mari.

Sheev se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Derrière nous, Savannah, Anakin et Padmé applaudirent.

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que c'est niais, tout ça... x)
> 
> J'ai créé les prénoms de Palpatine à partir du sien et de celui de son père, ça me paraissait une bonne idée ^-^'


	12. 10 - Nuit de noces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le moment que je redoutais tant était arrivé... C'est l'heure de la nuit de noces ! Je sens que ça va être une plaie d'écrire ça, moi qui n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de scènes...
> 
> Du coup, je viens de monter le rating à M, même si ce n'est normalement pas très détaillé ;)

Arg. La nuit de noces. Parlons-en.

Après un petit repas de fête tranquille – Anakin avait juste oublié la modération et Padmé avait même dû cacher les bouteilles pour éviter de le retrouver dans un coma éthylique du plus mauvais effet –, le temps était enfin venu pour les mariés de se retirer dans la chambre conjugale.

Tandis que j'évitais de croiser le regard de Sheev pendant que nous étions en train de saluer nos invités, je voyais Savannah retenir un fou rire.

\- Bonne chance, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille en se retenant à grand-peine de glousser. Tu me raconteras tout demain, hein ? ajouta-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Haha, très drôle, fis-je en réaction à ses gloussements. Ne t'en fais pas, je rirai bien aussi le jour de ton mariage... et on verra demain ce que j'aurai bien envie de te raconter.

 

 

J'avais suivi Sheev jusqu'à notre chambre. Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui, je retins un soupir d'appréhension. C'était ma première fois – je n'avais jamais été très douée pour garder mes ex-petits amis assez longtemps pour le faire avec eux.

Sheev dut sentir mon malaise, car il s'approcha doucement de moi et posa délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules nues. Je me retournais vers lui.

\- Ne crains rien, me dit-il. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Il se mit à embrasser tendrement mes épaules. Je me détendis légèrement, même si mon cœur battait toujours à la chamade – à cause de l'appréhension ou des baisers que je sentais sur ma peau ?

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes hanches, tandis qu'il embrassait à présent mes lèvres. Il m'attira plus près de lui, si près que nos corps se touchaient. J'étais enivrée par toutes les sensations que je ressentais.

Puis il commença à dézipper ma robe. Je m'arrêtais de respirer alors que le tissu touchait le sol dans un petit bruit sourd. Sheev me rassura.

\- Tout ira bien, je te le promets, susurra-t-il, reprenant ses baisers le long de mon cou.

Je frissonnais, non pas à cause d'un quelconque vent froid, mais à cause des baisers dont il parsemait ma peau. Je commençais à me sentir bouillonner à l'intérieur.

Ses mains chaudes caressaient mon corps dénudé. Je sentais ses doigts courir le long de mes hanches, de mon dos et de mes côtes. Cela m'arracha un autre frisson.

\- Déshabille-moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux, mais j'obtempérais. Mes mains s'affairèrent à lui ôter ses vêtements, tandis que les siennes parcouraient toujours mon corps.

Une fois que nous n'étions plus tous les deux qu'en sous-vêtements, il releva la tête et me regarda. Je voyais le désir dans ses yeux.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit, sur lequel nous avions rapidement pris place. Il était au-dessus de moi, et continuait de m'embrasser, mais plus bas, sur mon ventre.

Sheev finit par dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, toujours sans un mot. Nous étions dans la pénombre, la pièce était seulement éclairée par la lumière de la Lune, alors je me disais que c'était mieux qu'il ne me voie pas entièrement. Je suis extrêmement pudique.

Il commença à embrasser ma peau au niveau de mes seins, avant de mordiller mes tétons. Je poussais un petit soupir d'extase, sentant que mon appréhension disparaissait lentement.

Il ôta délicatement ma culotte en dentelle, et ses baisers vinrent se perdre jusqu'au bas de mon ventre. À son tour, il retira son slip... « Au moins, je n'ai pas choisi un homme mal équipé », songeais-je.

Le reste de la nuit se perdit dans un tourbillon d'émotions...

 

 

Nous nous séparâmes, hors d'haleine. Sheev s'allongea à côté de moi, les yeux fermés. « C'est vraiment un bon coup », pensais-je avec une sincérité qui me désarma moi-même.

Tandis que je savourais le moment, Sheev se tourna vers moi et me prit entre ses bras légèrement musclés. Il me serra presque jalousement contre lui, tandis qu'il parsemait à nouveau mon cou de tendres baisers. Je l'enlaçais à mon tour, infiniment heureuse.

\- Tu es à moi, maintenant, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es _mienne_. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un autre homme n'ose ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur toi.

Sa voix était plus dure. Je m'écartais légèrement de lui pour le regarder. La jalousie enflammait ses yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondis-je à voix basse, je ne laisserai personne d'autre que toi me séduire.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais le baiser tourna court. Sheev me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

\- Je sais bien. Il n'empêche que le premier homme qui tentera de te détourner de moi en subira les conséquences. J'y veillerai personnellement.

\- Sheev, murmurais-je, tu me fais peur, là.

\- Allons, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant doucement, ce n'est pas toi que j'essaie d'effrayer. Tu ne crains rien de ma part, je te l'assure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bref. Je n'ai pas voulu étoffer plus la scène d'amour, parce que j'ai encore du mal à écrire des scènes comme ça avec Palpatine (dixit la fille qui a commencé la fanfiction pour avoir une autre image du personnage ^-^').


	13. 11 - Lune de miel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the business again.
> 
> On dirait pas là, puisque vous êtes en mai et tout et tout, mais moi je planche vachement à l'avance, genre là on est le 21 janvier et j'écris ce chapitre alors que j'ai un mal de cheville pas possible... Comment ça, on s'en fout de ma vie ? x)

Bon, pour cette histoire de lune de miel, on ne s'était pas franchement cassé la tête pour la destination, puisque j'avais supplié Sheev de me faire découvrir Naboo, du coup on était resté là où on était déjà.

Ce qui faisait que tous les jours, nous rejoignions Anakin, Padmé et Savannah – ou l'inverse, parfois – et nous allions tous les cinq nous promener à travers la magnifique Contrée des Lacs (pas mal d'eau, d'herbe et de sable, à vrai dire, mais c'était juste extraordinairement beau), dans les petites forêts aux alentours, ou bien alors dans les principales grandes villes de la planète.

Savannah avait bien entendu demandé le lendemain de la nuit de noces à ce que je lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails, mais malheureusement pour elle, j'avais fait bref. Une petite vengeance pour toutes ses gentilles moqueries, ha.

Obi-Wan et Ahsoka nous avaient rejoints quelques jours plus tard, alors Savannah s'était très vite détournée de moi au profit d'une autre occupation... qui semblait pouvoir se définir par « draguer Obi-Wan Kenobi ». Et le truc, c'était qu'il se prenait vachement au jeu, le Maître Jedi. Anakin se fichait de lui dans son dos : « Maintenant, il ne pourra plus me faire la morale sur l'attachement ». J'espérais pour le jeune Jedi que cela serait vrai. Il formait vraiment un beau couple avec Padmé.

 

Un soir, après une escapade à Theed, Sheev nous avait fait couler un bon bain moussant dans la très grande baignoire de notre salle de bains.

Je m'y étais installée avec bonheur – j'ai toujours aimé barboter, même si j'étais une très mauvaise nageuse. Sheev s'y était glissé avec moi, et nous nous étions retrouvés l'un contre l'autre dans l'eau chaude. Mon mari était appuyé contre moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine (vive les coussins naturels !), et avait fermé les yeux de contentement.

J'avais passé mes bras autour de lui, et il tenait mes mains dans les siennes doucement. Un moment de calme et de plénitude.

\- Je ne pensais pas un jour me retrouver dans ma position actuelle, déclarais-je tranquillement. Je veux dire, mariée à un Seigneur Sith qui a trois fois mon âge, et être en train de prendre un bain avec lui.

Sheev releva la tête et se tourna vers moi.

\- Et dans quelle position pensais-tu te retrouver ? me questionna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas... Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais je trouve ça génial quand même, ajoutais-je sincèrement.

Cela sembla détendre Sheev, qui reprit sa place initiale.

\- Eh bien, je suis heureux que tout cela te plaise.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Sheev l'interrompit finalement.

\- Je suppose que tu te voyais avec l'un de tes acteurs ou personnages fictifs préférés, à vivre plein d'aventures avec eux ou au contraire une existence confortable. Je suppose que tu te voyais te battre aux côtés des Avengers, ou faire des études à Poudlard, ou encore à résoudre des mystères avec Sherlock Holmes. C'est sûr que ma présence dans ta vie ne t'apporte pas grand-chose de tout cela, et que cela soit déroutant.

Son ton était assez sec, et sa voix remplie de nuances d'amertume et de jalousie, et cela me chagrina.

\- Certes, j'ai souvent rêvé de tout cela, admis-je, mais c'était avant que je te connaisse. Et puis je trouve très intéressante ma vie avec un Sith, riais-je. Non, sérieusement, Sheev, je suis reconnaissante à la Force de t'avoir placé sur mon chemin. Je n'aurai de toute façon pas eu la vie dont je rêvais il y a encore quelques mois, mais celle que j'ai actuellement me convient parfaitement.

\- Alors, tu es heureuse avec moi ?

Je sentais une nuance d'espoir dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Oui. Je suis parfaitement heureuse avec toi.

Je déposais un baiser sur son front, et il esquissa un sourire. « Il est bien plus beau lorsqu'il a l'air heureux », songeais-je, tandis qu'une chaleur montait dans ma poitrine face à ces pensées.

Ses mains serrèrent les miennes encore plus fort, et en réponse, je le pressais plus fort contre moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwaaaa, le fluff xD
> 
> Comme je l'ai dit dans ma note du début du chapitre, j'avais écrit ça en janvier dernier... ce qui fait assez longtemps, et du coup j'ai pas mal perdu d'idées, alors je n'ai pour le moment pas prévu de chapitre 12 parce que j'ai du mal à écrire sous des contraintes de temps en général. Donc je vous lâche comme ça, je sais c'est mal, mais dès que ça reviendra PROMIS JE VOUS POSTE LA SUITE aussi vite que possible :)


End file.
